Singer's Heart
by Niri
Summary: Sakura's a singer, whose songs can make a the most coldhearted of people cry. Syaoran died when they were 10, and now she has no one but Tomoyo. SS, in a way...for now... On hold, until my teachers stop giving out homework...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back!

I'm on my second CCS fic, and please review if you want me to start the third I have planned.

Disclaimer: i didn't know we had to do one...sry, everyone, i know how much you _love_ to read these, but I DON'T OWN CCS, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING! however, i do own the songs and plot! haha! if you want to take my songs, plz ask or atleast give me credit!

ok, here's the first chapter of Singer's Heart!

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto stared out the window to the rain outside. _Another Valentine's Day, and once again,_ she thought wryly, _I don't have anyone._ She sighed, looking at the lyrics for her latest song. She stood, giving up on the half-written monster. Her almost shoulder length auburn hair covered her emerald eyes as she glanced once more at the impossible lyrics. She was 17 years old, and was slightly taller than most girls her age. She had a perfect figure, and she wore custom-made pale green t-shirt with darker jeans made by her best friend. 

Walking over to her bed, she flopped down and stared at the ceiling. Of course, the minute she did this, she thought of a perfect finish to the song. (AN: don't you hate it when that happens? Always happens to me…)

Writing the last line, she quickly reread her song. She couldn't decide what to call it, so she put it in her folder of songs to show her designer/manager/best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Throwing the folder in a bag, she ran outside to her friend's house, two blocks away.

Tomoyo heard the doorbell, and she ran to get it, her waist length midnight hair flying out behind her. She was the same height as Sakura, and her violet eyes glowed with joy, for she knew it was Sakura at the door. Not bothering to say hi, she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the recording room.

"Konichiwa, Tomoyo," Sakura said dully,used to her friend's odd actions, prefering simply topull out her new music.

"Oooh, konichiwa Sakura!" Tomoyo said brightly,knowing Sakura had new music,and setting up the microphone so that she could hold the video camera...to tape Sakura. "What's this one?"

Sakura held up the song she had written not ten minutes ago. "I thought we could call it 'Rain', but I'm not sure."

"Well, sing it!"

"Ok, here goes…" Sakura took a deep breath, and sang.

_Walking down an empty road_

_Thinking 'bout the songs we wrote_

_Trying to find the answer for _

_This feeling in my heart_

_Walking through a deadening world_

_Hoping I'll not wander here_

_Waiting for your safe embrace_

_And thinking 'bout my life_

_I've been living in a lie_

_Although I don't know why_

_Wandering through rain_

_Hoping for a day_

_When I'll not cry_

_Hoping for a day_

_A day with no tears_

_I've been running from the light_

_Searching in a lie, in a dream_

_Looking for your eyes_

_So I'll not cry_

_But you left me here_

_Crying all alone_

_Crying in the rain_

_Why can't I stop these tears?_

_I've been living in a lie_

_Although I don't know why_

_Wandering through rain_

_Hoping for a day_

_When I'll not cry_

_Hoping for a day_

_A day with no tears_

_I'm still standing here_

_Waiting on the sidewalk_

_Crying in the rain_

_And waiting for the day_

_The day with no tears_

_The day when I don't cry_

_The day I see a reason to live_

_And smile at the sky_

Asher voicefaded away,tears ran freelydown her face. Tomoyo looked at her sympathetically. "You're still crying for him?" she asked. "Still crying for Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded. She wiped her tears away, thinking about that day when she lost Syaoran forever…

Flashback

_Ten year old Sakura and Syaoran were walking by a river, with the rain falling around them. Syaoran's arm was around Sakura's waist, and she leaned happily against him. They were talking about nothing, really, just enjoying each other's presence. The cars raced by on the road to their left, and the river rushed on their right. They stood between, taking their time as they walked along._

_A car came up behind them, and the driver lost control. Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way, and the car slammed into him. Both car and boy fell into the river, and Syaoran was pinned against the bottom of the river by the car. The man in the car jumped out, trying to push the car off Syaoran. Sakura tried to help, but when they got the car off him, his body floated away, down the river._

End Flashback

Sakura had been told, two days later, that his body was found, and he was dead. She wasn't allowed to see his body, and his family refused to let her come to his funeral. They all believed that it was her fault that their next leader was killed. Sakura became a singer one month later, and her songs had become sadder and sadder with time. Tomoyo had watched as her best friend faded away, becoming not even a shadow of the cheerful girl she had once been.

Sakura's shoulders shook as more tears came. Tomoyo was helpless, and all she could do was hold her heartbroken friend as she cried. _Syaoran, wherever you are, you had better come back…she needs you still._

_

* * *

_

so? good? bad? plz Review! 

(hit the purple button!)


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! i'm so happy! i waited only like one day, and i got three reviews! i think i'm definitely gonna continue this story, 'cause that's more reviews than any of my other stories...yay!

ok, not much in this chapter, only what i could do in...five minutes or so...

DISCLAIMER: no i do not own CCS, or any of the characters, or the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's songs. i do own the lyrics to "Rain" and my version of "Breakaway", so plz ask!

* * *

When Sakura had finally stopped crying, it was dark, so Tomoyo insisted that she spend the night. They pulled out sleeping bags, and just before they went to bed Tomoyo insisted on a special performance. She knew that this was the only way to help her friend's heart heal, and was _very_ insistent.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura was reluctant to sing, but she knew Tomoyo wouldn't give up. She got out the lyrics for some of her favorite songs, and stood up so she could breathe fully. She started to sing "Breakaway" from Kelly Clarkson, with slightly different lyrics.

_Grew up in a dead town  
And when I didn't break down  
I would look to the stars  
Thinking of what we'd be  
And if I could be happy  
I would hope (I would hope) _

Trying hard to break out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one would hear me  
Wanting to belong there  
But something kept me out there  
So I hoped I could fly away

I spread my wings and flew to the sky  
I'll do what it takes to fly up high  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And fly away  
Out of the shadows and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And fly away

Wanna feel the sea's breeze  
Sleep under the star light  
Feel the rush of the rivers  
Get onboard the jet plane  
_Flying with the moon's pain  
And fly away _

I spread my wings and flew to the sky  
I'll do what it takes to fly up high  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And fly away  
Out of the shadows and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And fly away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, get away

I spread my wings  
And I learned how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you this lie, but  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And fly away  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the places I'm from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And fly away, fly away, fly away

Sakura's eyes were sad, but she didn't cry. There was a little more light in them, and Tomoyo smiled. _Maybe she'll come back after all!_ she thought hopefully. "One more? Please?" Tomoyo put on her puppy eyes, knowing Sakura would give in.

Sakura sighed. "Oh, fine, but only if you sing one too." She pulled out "Because of You", also from Kelly Clarkson.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far _

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Tomoyo sighed. _Never mind…she's still hurting. Syaoran, if I ever see you, I will personally kill you! How could you leave her!_ Tomoyo seethed inwardly, still mad at Syaoran for breaking Sakura's heart.

"Will you sing this?"

"Hmmm…" Tomoyo glanced at the lyrics Sakura handed her. The song was "Behind these Hazel Eyes" from Kelly Clarkson. Ever since Syaoran had died, Sakura had taken a preference to many of the singer's songs, especially from her album "Breakaway".Tomoyo took a breath, glancing at Sakura. She almost paused at the look on her friend's face, but continued at the sudden flash of disappointment.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_Was that…hope in her eyes?_ Tomoyo asked herself. Sakura's eyes had been so dead for so long that Tomoyo had almost forgotten how they looked when bright. She carefully hid her surprise, and Sakura suggested that they go to sleep. Tomoyo turned off the light, and fell into dreamless sleep. Sakura's sleep, however, was filled with nightmares.

_The shock on his face when she fell out of the tree._

_His worry as he asked her if she was okay._

_The bright glow in his eyes as he watched her cheerleading performance._

_Syaoran's body, pinned underwater._

_Her face, pale and dead in the water's reflection.

* * *

_

R&R! hit the purple button, plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

heya ppl! i finally got inspiration from this story, while playing some Phantom of the Opera music! btw, the song in here is "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", from...Phantom of the Opera! well, Andrew Lloyd Webster, but...same thing!

**Disclaimer:** ...know what? screw the disclaimer! who needs it!

* * *

Sakura stared dully out the window to the rain outside. Tomoyo had to get something at the store, so she was currently alone. The rainy day reminded her of the day Syaoran had died, and she couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall. She buried her head in her arms, pulling her knees to her and leaning on the window. 

An idea formed in her mind, and she wrote a short note to Tomoyo before grabbing her jacket and running outside. The rain had soon plastered her bangs to her face, but she ignored them, running down well-known streets until she arrived at a gated area that held a cold aura for most people, but only offered comfort to her.

She walked through the gate, looking for a specific stone. Finding it, she fell to her knees, her hands lying loose before her. On the stone, someone had carved _"Syaoran Li, 1990 - 2000"_. The plot of earth before it was covered with flowers, mostly peonies and cherry blossoms, his two favorites.

The rain created a soothing rhythm, and she started singing the song that had just formed in her mind.

"_You were once my one companion,  
__you were all that mattered.  
__You were once a friend and lover,  
__then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
__wishing you were somehow near;  
__sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,  
__somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
__knowing that I never would,  
__dreaming of you, won't help me to do  
__all that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
__cold and monumental,  
__seem for you the wrong companions,  
__you were warm and gentle._

_Too many years,  
__fighting back tears,  
__why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
__knowing we must say goodbye.  
__Try to forgive, teach me to live,  
__give me the strength to try._

_No more memories,  
__no more silent tears,  
__no more gazing across the wasted years."_

She took a breath, ending softly, "Help me say goodbye…"

The tears flowed freely down her face, mixing with the rain and falling on the empty grave before her. She fell forward, leaning on the one thing that truly brought her close to Syaoran.

"Help me say goodbye…" she repeated, and blacked out.

When Tomoyo came home, one of the maids handed her the note. Reading it, she took one quick glance outside, and ran as fast as she could to the graveyard.

She found Sakura, flushed and barely breathing, still leaning on Syaoran's empty grave. Panicking, Tomoyo quickly dialed 911.

Five minutes later, an ambulance carried Sakura away, and Tomoyo called her bodyguard to get a ride to the hospital.

_Beep…beep…beep…_the machine hooked to Sakura steadily beeped. After much crying and begging, the doctor had allowed Tomoyo into Sakura's room. She now sat next to her friend, holding the girl's cold hand. Sakura's face was paper white, except for the pink blush that now seemed like blood on her cheeks.

"Why, Sakura…?" Tomoyo asked her silent friend. "Why can't you move on….?" Turning to the doctor, she asked, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "She should be fine. She has a high fever, and, when she wakes up, she'll have a bad cough, but other than that, she should be fine." He looked at the dark-haired girl who was so worried for her friend, and felt drawn to her. "Tell me…has she been eating regularly?"

The question startled Tomoyo. "Of course! She's my best friend, and I'd know if she hadn't been eating!" Tomoyo was indignant, but calmed down, her anger turning to sadness. "But…she's been really pale for a long time. She's been disappearing before my eyes, and it scares me." She turned to the navy-haired doctor, her violet eyes scared. "You don't mean…"

He sighed. "I'm not sure. She shouldn't be this pale, and it can't be healthy." He bit his lip, his azure eyes thoughtful. "One more thing: has she had any recent shocks, like a family member passing away?"

Tomoyo's eyes darkened. "…Yes…," she whispered, so quietly the doctor had to lean in to hear her. "…seven years ago…her boyfriend died…and she still hasn't gotten over his death." Sudden anger flashed in her eyes. "And that damn Li clan wouldn't even let her see him buried! Damn leaders of China….that sent her over the edge. She loved Syaoran with all her heart and they were never apart…he died to save her, you know." Tomoyo wasn't even aware of how much attention the doctor was paying to her tale, she was so caught up in it. "A month after that, she became a singer, and the old, genki Sakura she had been disappeared. Her songs were sad, and she didn't even come out of her room for the first year. She had the occasional concert, but she still never smiled, not even for her fans. And I wasn't the only one who noticed; the media caught wind of Syaoran's death and influence on Sakura's past, and they spread it all over Japan and China. For the past six years, she's been at the top of the charts, but…she doesn't care." Tomoyo suddenly realized who she was talking to, and stopped. "I'm sorry…you probably don't care…it's just," she turned back to Sakura, "she hasn't been happy, not once, since he died. And now this…"

The doctor smiled understandingly. "No, I care. I should probably introduce myself; I have the feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you while Kinomoto is here. My name is Eriol Hiragizawa; Syaoran Li is - was my cousin," he caught himself.

Tomoyo looked up with sudden hope, but her eyes darkened again when he changed his words. Attempting to smile, she replied, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji; you already know Sakura Kinomoto from the medical records."

"Well, then, if Kinomoto is the girl Syaoran made her out to be, she will be just fine. He never shut up about her in his letters or phone calls."

Tomoyo smiled at this newest piece of information, then left because visiting hours were over. As the door shut behind her, Eriol frowned, picking up the phone.

"Hello? May I speak to Yelan Li?" he said into it. Getting a reply, he continued. "Auntie Yelan, you had better hurry up, or your plan will fail. We've got a near suicide here, and I know Syaoran would kill you if he heard." He listened for a moment, then replied to the other person with, "Fine. But if he's not here within a week, I'm calling him personally." A moment later, he said goodbye and hung up. He looked at the sleeping angel on the hospital bed, whispering, "Yelan….you don't know what your actions havedone to her…you don't know what they'll do to your son's heart..."

* * *

:sniffs: it's so emotional!...oh yeah, i'm supposed to be the unemotional author...oh well! heh, i wuz thinking of having Sakura die there...but then the story'd be over, and that's no fun! hehe, this is gonna be fun...no, this isn't the end yet!

* * *

Three weeks later, Sakura was released from the hospital, and, because her father was on a dig and Touya was off at college, she was staying with Tomoyo. She continued to sing, her songs just like before, and she was even chosen to be leading actress in some movies; but she refused them all. Well...almost all...

* * *

Three years later...

* * *

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called her friend. "Tomoyo Daidouji, get down here!" 

"Coming!" came her friend's voice from somewhere over head. A thump was heard, then a blur ran down the stairs. "What?" she asked. Sakura showed her the letter she had just recieved. "Another movie?" Tomoyo said, reading it. "You going to accept?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I've always like Phantom of the Opera...and I'm curious as to what they mean by a 'remix of the original', as they called it." (so do i!) she said equally slow. "And I've got this feeling about it..."

Tomoyo smiled. "Okay, but they had better let me make your costumes!"

"That reminds me...read the back; they want you too."

"What?"

"Well...Everyone's heard you sing with me on stage, and it was originally a musical. They're casting you as Meg; remember her?"

Tomoyo shouted with glee. "Yay!" she ran in circles. Slowing down, she asked, "Do you know who else is acting?"

Sakura nodded. "For the Phantom, I don't know who they're casting; they didn't write his name, but he must be good. Raoul's being played by none other than Eriol Hiragizawa."

Tomoyo stopped short. "You're kidding; you mean the doctor that saw you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend's playing my lover, if they follow the original script."

"WHATTTTTT!"

* * *

First day of filming...

* * *

Tomoyo paced nervously across the trailer she and Sakura had been given to stay in. She hadn't seen any of the other actors, except for Eriol, who had visited the day they arrived. 

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air. "I'm so _bored_! When are we going to start filming?"

"Actually," Eriol said from his seat on the couch; Sakura lay on the bed, tuning out Tomoyo's ranting. "We're supposed to start today."

"Really?" Sakura sat up and Tomoyo turned to him. "I wonder who's playing the Phantom?" Sakura thought absently.

Tomoyo grinned. "Probably some hot guy! He'd have to be, to play the Phantom! Cause the Phantom's hot, even if his face is messed up!" She got an evil look in her eyes, one that Sakura and Eriol had come to know as her 'get-Sakura-over-Syaoran' look.

Eriol sighed. "I've heard that he won't take off the mask until the end; we're filming the scenes in chronological order, cause that's what the sponser wanted."

"BTW..." Sakura asked. "Who's the sponser?"

Eriol smiled mysteriously. "That, my dear, is for me to know and you two to find out."

Someone knocked on the door, calling, "Hurry up, we're starting filming now!"

The all ran to the make-up rooms, getting ready for the first scene...

* * *

On 'stage'

* * *

(i'm going to do this as if you were watching the movie, and as if you can see the recording ppl and all that...kinda confusing, i know...so...it'll be weird, i'm gonna come back when i'm done with the story and rewrite it, k?)

* * *

Everyone was in place, and the video cameras were loaded with tape; later, editing crews would make this part black-and-white, changing to color when the time was right.

The auctioneer was up front, calling out,"Sold. Your number sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau." He spoke to three people: an older man, in a wheelchair, with a woman leading him, and an older woman standing opposite him.

The porter held up the poster, saying, "Showing here."

"Do I have ten francs?" the auctioneer continued. "Five, then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny." He turned to the next item, and a few auctions later, he called, "665, ladies and gentlemen: a paper-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Perisian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, which we discovered in the vaults of the theatre, is sill in working order."

"Showing here," the porter repeated.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. Sold, for thirty francs, to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

The man playing the older Raoul held the box, sitting in his wheel chair, as the younger Raoul's voice drifted across the stage, slightly singing, "A collector's piece indeed...every detail exactly as she said...She often spoke of you, my friend...Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" His voice held a haunting tone that rang in your ears long after the rest had disappeared.

The auctioneer continued as if nothing had happened. "Lot 666, quite an unlucky number, but it fits our next object: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair, of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery, never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it, and wired parts of it for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps, we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little...illumination." He turned to the men standing next to the covered object. "Gentlemen?"

They swipped the sheet off, revealing the fixed chandelier. It was slowly raised, with music playing in the background. As it rose, the cobwebs and dust seemed to fly off the nearby chairs, as the coloring changed to real-life colors. The torches around the performing stage were lit, and the auctioneer, porter, older Raoul, and the older Meg disappeared.

* * *

yes, i do kinda like how the Phantom looks in the movie that came out last year (i think that's it), but it's kinda sad, cause, before now, i've never liked anyone that i haven't met...i don't go 'head over heels' when i see anime/manga/show/movie characters that other ppl think r cute, so i always wuz able to tease my friends about how they were 'falling in love' with fantasy ppl...and now i can't! (fake cries) oh well, i don't care to much...

plz tell me who you want for my CCS fanfic based on POTO (Phantom of the Opera)!

1 - Syaoran as Raoul, Eriol as Phantom

2 - Eriol as Raoul, Syaoran as Phantom

Sakura's Christine, and Tomoyo is Meg (just like in this story!), so that's not changing...normally, in the movie/musical, Christine ends up with Raoul, but, if Eriol is the Phantom, it might end up as Meg and the Phantom together at the end...no matter what, it'll be SS, and possibly ET, k? so plz vote!


	4. Chapter 4

uh...hehe...hehe...uh, long since i last updated - sorry!

* * *

Sakura stretched lazily, flopping back onto her bed. They had finished rehearsal for the day, and, surprisingly, were satisfied with the results and had recorded the first scenes. _That's pretty odd_, Sakura thought. _Usually, it takes the director a while to be satisfied…_

She shrugged to herself, sighing. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, looking over at her friend.

"Nandemonai," Sakura assured her. "Just thinking."

Tomoyo studied her friend's face for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, c'mon! The rest of the cast is waiting for us."

_That's right,_ Sakura blinked, sitting up suddenly. _Everyone planned to meet up for dinner._ Out loud, she said, "I'll catch up in a minute, okay?"

Her friend frowned, then sighed, shrugging. "Okay. Make sure you don't get lost, though."

"Don't worry," Sakura grinned. "I'm not _that_ klutzy."

Tomoyo frowned, and sighed again. "See you in a bit!" she called, leaving.

Once she was sure her friend was gone, Sakura flopped back down on the bed. "I really don't feel like getting up…" she muttered. With a reluctant sigh, she sat back up, searching through her clothes. "I guess these are fine," she held up an outfit, then closed the windows and blinds to get changed.

* * *

When she stepped out a few minutes later, in dark bell bottom jeans and a green tank top, the area was fairly abandoned. She sweatdropped, _Everyone sure hurried over to dinner. I guess everyone's pretty worn out._

Shrugging, she headed toward the short pathway that led to town, not paying attention to where she went. She ran into something solid, and looked up, an apology already on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, then blinked, surprised. Before her stood a mysterious man, wearing a familiar mask. She blinked again, sure her eyes were tricking her, then gasped. "You're the man playing the Phantom, aren't you?"

The man seemed to stifle a laugh, but his lips twitched into a smile. "That I am," he replied, his voice smooth, like chocolate. He wore jeans, like her, and a forest green t-shirt that was a little darker than hers. His hair was brown; what shade, Sakura couldn't tell, what with the fading light, and his eyes were shadowed by the mask. "And I'm guessing you're the young lady who plays Christine, right?"

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah…" She smiled, holding out a hand. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You are…?"

The man laughed, warm and cheerful. "Just call me Lykoch," he grinned. "Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura frowned. "Is that your real name, Lykoch-san?" she pouted.

"Well…" Lykoch shrugged. "No, not really."

The emerald-eyed beauty sighed. "That's what I thought…" Suddenly changing moods, she smiled again. "And please, just Sakura."

Lykoch frowned, but shrugged. "If you insist, Sakura-san."

"I do," Sakura grinned. "Hey, are you coming to dinner with everyone?"

Lykoch shook his head. "I have to leave the mask on, and I don't think I should get it dirty…" (sorry, that sounds really lame, but….-shrugs-)

"Oh, come on!" Sakura pouted. "It'll be fun!"

The masked man seemed about to say no, then sighed. "I guess…" he muttered.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, smiling happily. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand, dragging him along as she ran toward the restaurant.

* * *

The two entered the restaurant, still holding hands from Sakura's dragging. Tomoyo glanced meaningfully down, and whipped out her camera.

"Hoe…" Sakura blinked, following Tomoyo's eyes. Blushing furiously, she let go, stumbling over her apologies. "Ah…g-gomen ne, Lykoch-san!"

Lykoch smiled, laughing. "Its okay, Sakura-san," he assured her. "It was my pleasure to hold the hand of such a beautiful lady." (he sounds like Eriol!!)

Sakura's blush darkened at the compliment, and she quietly sat down next to Tomoyo. Lykoch sat across from her, next to Eriol. All around them were other tables, set for four or six, and the cast had filled the restaurant up.

"We were just about to order," Tomoyo informed the new pair. "The food here looks really good, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah," Eriol grinned, his eyes hidden by his flashing glasses. "Quite good…" but no one seemed to catch his double meaning.

Within five minutes, a waiter came by to take their order, serving them water while he took away their menus. They chatted about various things – how quickly filming had gone by, opinions on the other actors and actresses – until their food came, then it got quiet as they focused on eating. As their plates were cleared, they continued talking, and they walked together back to the filming area (I dunno what to call it! -sobs-).

"Good night, my fair ladies," Eriol bowed extravagantly as they passed his trailer. Tomoyo giggled, Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot, and Lykoch rolled his eyes. With the idiot (not! I just had to say that…) gone, the trio continued, until they came upon the girls' trailer.

"I believe this is your trailer, Sakura-san, Daidouji-san?" Lykoch smiled.

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Good night, Lykoch-san," she waved, as he walked away.

"G'night Saku-san," he grinned back at her, vanishing as she blushed.

_S-saku-san?!

* * *

hehe_

i need something to do - this was crap...i'm sorry! i really want to finish this story, but...-shakes head sadly- oh! i kno! i'll get Ember-baka to do it! -laughs evilly-


End file.
